futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Brave New World/Timeline
Be advised that this is NOT open for adoption, but you can still contribute to the article as you please. This is the timeline for the Brave New World scenario. This is a LIVE timeline, meaning the story is constantly unfolding. 2012 'January' *13 - The Italian cruiseship, Costa Concordia, runs aground on a nearby reef. As of February, Italian officials announce that 17 are dead, 15 are missing, and 64 are wounded. *14 - A truck bomb in Times Square, New York kills 56 innocent civilians including 18 police officers. The famous jumbotron falls into the street, causing a majority of the deaths. The bombing occurs during ABC World News, causing ABC to go dead-air (in New York, the dead-air was instead an Emergency Alert System activation with a Civil Danger Warning). Later in the evening, the EAS is activated again, this time with an Emergency Action Notification, the first time the national-level system was used for an actual emergency. Barack Obama speaks on the EAS, stating that there have been no more bombings since the one at Times Square. He also leads a national moment of silence, another first. *15 - Saudi Arabian prince Faisal is assassinated. Iran is suspected to be the culprit behind the assassination. *16 - Saudi Arabia discusses retaliatory actions against Iran. *17 - A suicide bombing in Iraqi Kurdistan kills six people and injures twenty. *17 - Saudi-Arabia places an embargo on Iran, depriving Iran of 60% of the nation's oil. Iran responds to this action by warning Saudi-Arabia that "grave consequences" will come to the country if the embargo remains in effect. *18 - Tensions rise between Iran and the United States after the Central Intelligence Agency is accused of killing one of Iran's nuclear scientists. * 19 - The United States begins talks with Iran about their controversial nuclear program. *20 - Civil unrest escalates in the United States as Washington D.C. becomes the target of over 20,000 protesters. *21 - The South Carolina Republican primary begins. Newt Gingrich later wins the primary with 40%, defeating runner-up Mitt Romney. *22 - Iran's Navy fortifies their positions near the Strait of Hormuz. *22 - Iran attacks the Saudi-Arabian Ghawar oil field. *23 - Saudi Arabia signs a declaration of war against Iran. *24 - North Korean dictator Kim Jong-un is injured in an assassination attempt. *26 - ACTA (The Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement) is shelved pending an investigation of the parties who were responsible for the attempted passing of this treaty. *27 - Francesco Allendez, one of the most notorious drug cartel leaders in Mexico, is killed by the Mexican Army, turning the tables in the Mexican Drug War. *28 - A nerve gas attack occurs within a subway station in Paris, killing 86. Nicholas Sarkozy strengthens police presence by 130%. al Qaeda claims responsibility. *28 - Iran attacks a Saudi-Arabian ship off the coast of Hormozgan. The attack kills 111 people. *30 - A law is passed in California stating that anyone caught bringing religious items such as bibles or crosses to school will be fined $100 and possibly receive one day of jail time. Riots destroy an entire high-rise in Los Angeles and kill 83 people, 8 of them related to California politicians. *31 - North Korean dictator Kim Jong-un fully recovers from a gunshot wound that pierced his lung during an assassination attempt seven days earlier. 'February' *2 - Iran carries out its plans of closing the Strait of Hormuz and proceeds to attack U.S. forces in the Persian Gulf. *3 - President Barack Obama signs a declaration of war against Iran after hostile actions occur between the U.S. and Iran the day before. It is the first time since World War II the United States has formally declared war against another nation. *4 - Britain, France, Germany, Canada and New Zealand all announce that they will not be contributing ground troops to the invasion of Iran, but will provide naval and air support to the US. *5 - The Battle of Tehran begins. *5 - The New York Giants win the 46th annual Super Bowl, defeating the New England Patriots. *6 - Iran issues a formal threat promising the destruction of Jerusalem by nuclear weapons. *8 - American and Israeli forces launch a raid of the nuclear facility at Qoms, recovering three crude nuclear devices and shutting down the facility. *9 - U.S. forces enter Tehran through the Alborz Province to give support to the troops in the city. *10 - The Battle of Mashhad begins. *11 - The U.S. aids Israel in a large assault on the Chalus nuclear facility in Iran. *11 - Singer Whitney Houston is found dead in her home at the age of 48. *12 - Indiana's Right to Work bill is passed. *20 - U.S. forces invade Bushehr through the Persian Gulf. *21 - The Draft is reinstated by the U.S. government. As a result, many families are caught trying to flee to Canada and are subsequently jailed. *22 - A formal coalition is formed between the US, Europe, the Gulf Nations and Australia with the London Declaration. *23 - Former Cuban president Fidel Castro dies from a stroke. *24 - Coalition forces attack Zahedan. *25 - Israeli and U.S. forces invade Qom and destroy the Fordow nuclear facility. *26 - More Iranian navy ships are set up in the Persian Gulf in an attempt to block U.S. reinforcements from entering the nation. *27 - Syrian forces invade the north-eastern border of Israel. *28 - Delayed by one day due to rain, the Daytona 500 is won by Tony Stewart. *29 - The Battle of Bumahen begins. 'March' *1 - U.S. forces destroy the Yazd nuclear facility. *2 - The unemployment rating in the United States rises to a record-breaking 17%. *4 - A report from U.S. forces in Tehran state that they will have liberated over 60% of the city by the end of the month. *5 - Arson occurs on the White House and near the Capitol Building. President Obama and his family are relocated to Camp David as protesters occupy the area. *6 - Lethal force is legalized for riot officers in the D.C. area. More than 80 people are killed and 121 injured as riot officers begin using guns and water cannons. CNN breaks its usual neutrality when Richard Quest makes an angry on-air rant against the United States government's brutal tactics. Hours later, Quest is arrested for "insulting the president", but is released shortly thereafter when Obama personally releases him and fires the officials responsible for the arrest for violating the First Amendment. * 13 - President Obama and his family are returned to the White House. *14 - Israel and the U.S. launch heavy missile attacks on fortified positions near Tehran. Hundreds of civilians and Iranian soldiers are killed. *16- Due to the missile attacks two days earlier, 75% of Tehran is liberated. *18 - Inflation rates in the U.S. rises to 10%. The economy falls into a recession much deeper than the one before. *19 - Israeli forces invade Sa'dabad Palace in an attempt to capture President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, but they discover that the Iranian President was relocated to a different location two days earlier. *23 - Iran forces invade Tel Aviv. Mass genocide of all Jews begin, and 60% of the city is leveled. *25 - An American spy stationed in Tehran reveals that Iran was responsible for the assassination attempt on Kim-Jong un. The American spy is then executed on live Iranian television, to which the United States responds with by dropping four MOABs on Kerman, killing 53,000. It marks the first combat use of the GBU-43/B. *28 - Iran instates their own Draft which makes it mandatory for anyone over or at the age of 14 to join the army. *29 - In response to the MOAB attacks on Kerman, Iran claims to have multiple nuclear warheads atop RS-24 Yars ICBM missiles imported from Russia, and states they will use them to destroy New York, Boston and Atlanta. Russia later states that no Yars missiles were ever exported due to the newness of the system. *30 - Gas prices in the United States rise to a whopping $6.49 a gallon. *31 - A secret meeting is held in the Pentagon to discuss further actions against Iran. 'April' *1 - President Obama announces in a televised speech that the U.S. government will not heed Iran's warnings and will continue to fight. *2 - U.S. and Israeli forces launch a full-scale assault on the Bonab nuclear facility in Iran. *3 - U.S. reinforcements enter Tel Aviv to fight back the Iranian invasion. *4 - U.S. forces, acting alone, attack yet another nuclear facility in Bushehr. *5 - The Mississippi Republican Primaries begin. Rick Santorum later wins the primary with 42%, beating runner-up Mitt Romney. *9 - A catastrophic 9.1 magnitude earthquake occurs in San Francisco, California, causing the collapse of the Trans America Pyramid and the old Eastern Span of the Bay Bridge, and the destruction of California's Great America, the Tech Museum of San Jose, the San Jose Art Museum, the San Francisco Zoo, Coit Tower, Pier 39, and most of Santa Cruz. A tsunami destroys much of Downtown Oakland and causes damage in Stockton, Sacramento, and all around the Pacific Rim. Massive fires at the oil refineries in Richmond spread out of control and destroy much of Benicia. The shaking could be felt as far north as Portland, as far south as Anaheim (where Disneyland was evacuated), and as far east as Reno. The final death toll is 78,506, making it the deadliest natural disaster in American history, the deadliest earthquake in California since the 1906 San Francisco earthquake, and the most devastating earthquake in California's history *11 - Israeli forces attack the city of Pardis in Iran after gaining information that Iran President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad was secretly relocated there, but the soldiers discover that Ahmadinejad escaped the city. *12 - Two days after what is now known as the 2012 Northern California Earthquake and Tsunami, Mt. Diablo unexpectedly reveals itself to be a sleeping volcano that erupts, with pyroclastic flows destroying Danville and Clayton and throwing up a massive ash cloud that causes crop failures in the Central Valley. Controversial radio evangelist Harold Camping, who had previously predicted the rapture would occur on May 21, 2011, calls the eruption "Satan's wrath", citing the name of the mountain. Others believe the earthquake and eruption signal that California will soon sink into the Pacific Ocean, and that Mt. Shasta will erupt next. *13 - The Battle of Pardis ends as several U.S. garrisons aid the Israelis in finding Mahmoud Ahmadinejad. *14 - The controversial website WikiLeaks is shut down by the U.S. government. *15 - As expected, Mt. Shasta does indeed erupt, but it is a very minor eruption that only spews ash into the atmosphere and covers the nearby towns, but causes no lasting damage, other than bringing air traffic across the Western United States to a grinding halt. Many believe that the eruption signals that a massive earthquake will destroy Los Angeles, a prediction that never comes true. *16 - The Battle of Bumahen ends with a U.S. victory. *17 - Britain aids the United States in fully liberating Tehran. *19 - WikiLeaks founder Julian Assange is arrested and charged with illegally obtaining and distributing classified documents from the War in Afghanistan as well as the War in Iran. *22 - Iranian and Syrian forces invade the Israeli city of Haifi through the Israeli Mediterranean coast. *23 - Fallout from the February 8th nuclear attack begins to subside, but more cases of radiation poisoning and thermal burns are reported. *25 - Operation: Clean-Up begins in San Francisco and neighboring cities after the devastating April 9th earthquake. By now, civil disorder has caused much of San Francisco to look like it was hit by a nuclear weapon, and Oakland Mayor Jean Quan is considering giving the order to abandon Oakland. Many believe that the Bay Area is a total loss. However, the South Bay held up well, only losing Great America and few museums, but otherwise, little damage to housing. Power is restored by 3:00 PM local time, and the city governments of many devastated cities in the Bay Area set up provisional governments at San Jose State University. *26 - The United States as well as Italy, Germany and Spain join the Israelis in the Haifi Defense. *27 - Barack Obama tours the San Francisco Bay Area. *28 - China launches the Kuafu spacecraft. *29 - British and German forces join the Battle of Bushehr. *31 - Homeschooling is made illegal in Oregon. 'May' *1 - North Korea announces its plan to send a crew of men to the moon. Political commentators call their bluff. *2 - The 18th National Congress of the Communist Party of China becomes the next major Congress of the Communist Party of China. *3 - A national day of mourning is declared for the victims of the Northern California Earthquake and Tsunami. *4 - India joins the coalition set by the United States and Israel. *5 - NATO forces assault the Saghand nuclear facility in an attempt to block a portion of Iran's supply of uranium. *6 - The Tehran nuclear facility is seized by U.S. forces. *7 - Israeli forces converge on the city of Birjand in an attempt to stop President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad from fleeing the country. *The Israeli forces discover Ahmadinejad has fled Birjand and is heading to the eastern border to Pakistan. They warn British forces, who are administering that region near Zahedan. *8 - The Israeli cruise ship MS Golden Iris is torpedoed and sunk by an Iranian submarine. Horrifically, life boats are torpedoed and sunk, leaving no survivors of the ship. The sub is later found and destroyed by an American sub-chaser. *10 - The Battle of Haifa ends as the Iranian soldiers are driven off by the Coalition forces and NATO. *11 - San Francisco's city government is re-established. *12 - A German Air Force squadron finds President Rahimi in the city of Bostan, Iran. He is abducted and taken straight to Jerusalem. Heydar Moslehi becomes acting President of Iran. *13 - Reconstruction of Downtown Oakland begins as Amtrak, Union Pacific and BNSF trains resume traveling through Jack London Square. The Amtrak station was undamaged by the earthquake. *14 - Amtrak, Caltrain and Altamont Commuter Express add extra trains to accommodate riders following the destruction of many freeway overpasses and the closure of all Bay Area highways. Amtrak brings equipment from the East Coast to increase capacity, while Caltrain leases equipment from Toronto's GO Transit, Los Angeles' Metrolink, and Chicago's Metra. ACE also leases equipment from Metra, as well as New Jersey Transit. It is a rail-fanning spectacle, and within hours of the leased equipment going on-line, YouTube is flooded with videos of the unusual trains, which are a riot of colors of different road names. *15 - Washington becomes the 7th state to legalize same-sex marriage. *16 - Iran Vice President Rahimi is captured and sentenced to execution by Israel. *17 - The Battle for the Strait of Hormuz begins as many NATO and Coalition forces assault the Iranian blockade in the Persian Gulf. *18 - NATO forces launch a massive attack on the Darkhovin Nuclear Power Plant and successfully destroy it. *19 - The Battle for the Strait of Hormuz ends as the remaining Iran forces surrender. *20 - President Obama, President Peres and NATO Secretary General Anders Fogh Rasmussen issue the TIS (T'erms of '''I'ran 'S'urrender) Declaration, which calls for the unconditional surrender of Iran. Among the terms include the total demilitarization of Iran, the closure of its nuclear program, the execution of all military officers, reparations for the wanton death and destruction caused in Israel, and Former President Ahmadinejad, when found, will face trial at Nuremberg for crimes against both humanity and the Jewish faith. Heydar Moslehi accepts the declaration, and Iran ultimately surrenders; ending the War in Iran. President Moslehi later states that Iran "has suffered enough, and cannot afford to keep fighting". Former President Ahmadinejad is still not found. *21 - President Obama welcomes U.S. troops back from Iran. The Draft is removed from effect. *22 - Television and radio host Larry King dies of a heart attack. *23 - California's Great America is declared a "total loss" by Cedar Fair and the land is sold to Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, who intend to create a new Disneyland Park for Northern Californians. Named "Disneyland North", it is expected to be a clone of the Anaheim park, but with a few different attractions and the return of some old favorites, including the PeopleMover, Skyway and Mine Train thru Nature's Wonderland. As a result, the plans to build a new stadium for the San Francisco 49ers in Great America's parking lot are scrapped, and the Niners are forced to look elsewhere; Gilroy is considered a prime target. *24 - The Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk reopens, having been spared from earthquake damage, although the historic Giant Dipper roller coaster remains closed following damage from the earthquake. *25 - Toho Company Ltd. announces a brand-new Godzilla movie for release on November 3, 2014 (the franchise's 60th anniversary). The new film is simply titled Godzilla, ''and will be a reboot. This time, Godzilla is awoken by the Northern California Earthquake, attacks San Francisco, and does battle with Mothra. The movie will use the time-honored suits, puppets, and model sets. *26 - Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block revives the TOONAMI block to great fanfare. *27 - Mahmoud Ahmadinejad is discovered in the eastern city of Zahedan by British soldiers and captured. *29 - A large oil reserve is located in the Bering Strait. Russian ships begin to gather at the reserve to collect the oil. *31 - Mahmoud Ahmadinejad is sentenced to execution in Nuremberg, to be broadcast internationally. 'June *1 - Heydar Moslehi is sworn in as the new President of Iran. *2 - Secretary Clinton travels to Iran to meet with President Moslehi and discuss further relations between the U.S. and Iran. *3 - The Puerto Rico Democratic caucuses begin. *4 - The controversial bill SOPA is passed, causing widespread unrest in various internet communities. *5 - As a result of SOPA being passed, the video-sharing website YouTube is shut down, with the FBI labeling it "a harbor for pirates". This causes massive riots in various cities around the country, as many YouTube users are arrested and incarcerated without trial for copyright infringement, all unfairly. Fair Use is also abolished for "encouraging piracy and undermining corporate finances", as MPAA headquarters is firebombed by irate internet users, killing CEO Chris Dodd. Comcast and Warner Music Group's websites are attacked and defaced with images depicting gore, pornography, and hentai, as well as messages warning of an attack on Washington that "would make 9/11 look like a hissy fit". *6 - The Internet Blackout of 2012 begins. Over ten billion websites are shut down for copyright infringement, and millions of Americans are arrested and imprisoned without trial. Mass breakouts at many prisons overwhelm law enforcement, and thousands imprisoned go on the run and make an official declaration of rebellion, using the Confederate Flag as their banner. Many on Capitol Hill defect to the rebellion, as the Second Civil War begins. *7 - President Obama is critically injured in an assassination attempt during a presidential address regarding the riots regarding the internet blackouts. *8 - President Obama is reported to be in a coma. The same day, the American Freedom Coalition detonates a homemade bomb aboard the USS Mount Whitney (LCC-20), sinking it, killing 670, and removing one of two American command ships. Reports of American naval ships and combat aircraft being hijacked by the rebels also start cropping up. *9 - Joe Biden assumes the Presidency for the time being. On that same day, Facebook is shut down and Mark Zuckerberg is arrested for "harboring copyright infringing material", angering millions of users. Later that day, California and Texas threaten secession unless SOPA is repealed, calling the bills "a direct violation of the First Amendment". Biden responds by threatening a full-scale military invasion. Governor Jerry Brown, already occupied by the cleanup from the Northern California Earthquake and Tsunami, readies a secession bill. The rebellion, meanwhile, scores a major victory in Suisun Bay by destroying the Mothball Fleet and taking the USS Iowa (BB-61) as their flagship. *10 - The group Anonymous declares war against the United States and begins one of the largest hacking operations in history after the social-media website Reddit is shut down for "being a meeting place for rebels". Speaking of which, the USS Iowa successfully completes a bombing operation of NAS Alameda, and takes the USS Hornet (CV-12) museum as their headquarters, supported by the State of California. *11 - With the help of millions of supporters, Anonymous hacks and shuts down dozens of government websites and ISP's, releasing hundreds of classified documents to the public. Among the documents released include the truth about Roswell (which confirms that the object was indeed an extraterrestrial spacecraft, and extraterrestrials resembling greys were recovered from the crash site, thus proving that life is not an accident), Area 51 (revealing its importance to the development of stealth aircraft), Ronald Reagan's true motives for assisting the Contras, phone calls between the White House and Kremlin during the Cuban Missile Crisis and Yom Kippur War, plans for a manned Mars mission that was to be launched in 1985 (which called for the use of a rocket known as the Saturn VI, even bigger than the Saturn V), Amtrak phase-out plans for 1975 (which revealed plans for all trains to be divided amongst private agencies), war plans in the event the Southern states seceded during the civil rights movement, and plans to monitor the internet and remotely wipe hard drives. The government is powerless to stop the leaks, and Wikipedia is successfully unblocked by Anonymous. The entire Wikimedia Foundation is shut down four hours later, and its owners are arrested for "disseminating anti-American information and being an unauthorized repository for information on copyrighted material". *12 - The United States declares Anonymous a terrorist group as bombs are set off in the Library of Congress, which cause severe damage and destroy 75% of the library's contents. The bombs were made using pressure cookers, and the perpetrators, a pair of students from Virginia Tech, stated their motive as "if the internet goes down, we're taking the Library of Congress' contents with it". Both students are later arrested and executed by firing squad without trial. *13 - 2 million more internet websites are terminated and thousands are arrested and jailed without trial for copyright infringement. *14 - President Obama's would-be assassin is found by FBI agents. *15 - Tensions between the government and citizens of the United States explode as millions of angry people fill the streets and march on the nearest government building, burning many to the ground and killing many politicians. In response, Joe Biden declares martial law and even goes as far to illegalize the internet, stating "anyone who tries to access the internet will be shot without trial". This only causes thousands to tear down American flags, with some even going as far to raise Confederate, Viet Cong, and Soviet flags, and tagging government property with such symbols as penises, female breasts, unflattering portrayals of American government officials and corporate CEOs, and even Swastikas. California declares secession and unblocks all internet access (Jerry Brown even liberates Mark Zuckerman and everyone incarcerated for copyright infringement), which the US responds to by invading California, an invasion pushed back by massive angry mobs and California National Guardsmen. The American Freedom Coalition goes from a war of attrition to an all-out attack, as cities are overtaken by fighting. Massive dogfights and naval battles between American and rebel forces leave cities and ports in ruin, and there are even reports that a nuclear device was detonated in Indianapolis, but these reports are dispelled. By day's end, massive fires are visible from the International Space Station, and civil order is restored through brute force, but fighting between the military and rebels continues. In all, approx. 700,000 civilians, 90,000 soldiers, and a meager 300 rebels are killed. Joe Biden refuses to apologize, institutes martial law, and secretly begins contacting various corporate CEOs. *16 - Hezbollah launches several bomb attacks against three Israeli border towns. In the United States, the rebels successfully capture the Pentagon after a drawn-out firefight with soldiers. Many American generals are captured and interrogated for information. *17 - President Obama's would-be assassin is revealed to be a Viacom employee. On the same day, rebel forces enter Washington DC and rush Capitol Hill, taking many Senators, Congressmen, and other government employees prisoner. The Pentagon is also blitzed and quickly taken, and military personnel is taken prisoner. Joe Biden declares the American Freedom Coalition a terrorist group. Hours later, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Canada, Spain, and Australia declare a war of liberation on the United States, vowing to assist the AFC. *18 - An al-Qaeda sleeper cell activates over ten bombs in the Mall of America, causing massive damage and over 2000 casualties. This occurs in the midst of a massive riot as US soldiers seize the Apple store to destroy every product, which had an exploit allowing unrestricted internet access, including all of the websites shut down. The cell is tracked down and eliminated by the rebels. The same day, the international coalition lands on American soil, attacking American troops while supplying and equipping the AFC with top-of-the-line weaponry, tanks, jets, and IFVs. Many, many American soldiers defect to the AFC. *19 - Joe Biden declares a federal state of emergency as another al-Qaeda sleeper cell detonates three bombs in the Administration Building, Carnegie Institution of Washington. The FPCON level goes to DELTA. Russia and China declare their support for the AFC, and begin supplying it with weapons and tanks. An offer of nuclear weaponry is rejected, as the AFC wants to liberate America, not eviscerate it. *20 - President Obama awakens from his coma and shows signs of recovery as he starts to move his hands and head again. He is briefed on the current situation, and his first words since waking up are "Harry Reid". *21 - SOPA is repealed in response to a search of the Capitol Building revealing that Congress members and senators who supported the bill hired a hitman to kill Obama, a known SOPA opposer. It is also revealed that Obama was forced by Harry Reid to sign the bill at gunpoint. Their motive: they were in cahoots with the major corporations of America, who sought to abolish Fair Use owing to greed and power lust, with Reid being promised the biggest paycheck in Senatorial history and presidency. The kicker, though, were plans to convert the country into a corporate police state, where the rich flourish and the working class is a tool to be used for the acquisition of more wealth and power, then killed or sold to the rich as slaves. More than 90 billion websites that were terminated by the effects of the bill are reopened, millions arrested are acquitted and compensated, and the rebels are pardoned and hailed as freedom fighters. The internet celebrates their new-found liberty. *22 - Anonymous announces that they will suspend their hacking operation, adding "if the U.S. government attempts to destroy free speech again, our actions will be much more worse and devastating than before." At the same time, thousands of internet users threaten the U.S. government with an armed coup if internet censorship is ever brought back. One teen from San Jose, CA makes the ultimate threat, stating "he would personally hack into NORAD systems and launch every nuclear weapon the US has at Washington, regardless of whether it makes Russia panic". *23 - The iPhone 5 is announced by Apple. The iPhone 5's release date is set for December 10th. *24 - President Obama begins to walk and talk normally. The same day, the senators and Congress members who orchestrated the passing of SOPA and the assassination attempt are arrested for high treason and committing many Constitutional and human rights violations. The US government immediately seizes companies accused of masterminding the billt, including Viacom, Warner Music Group, Universal Music, Sony Music Entertainment, and any other entertainment who had committed well-known anti-Fair Use acts. They would be shut down and divided amongst other companies respecting Fair Use hours later. *25 - Iran continues its nuclear program with President Moslehi stating that "we do not intend to seek conquest, but we shouldn't be denied our safety and security during these dark times". *26 - Julian Assange's trial begins. *27 - North Korea begins construction of their first artificial satellite. North Korean officials report that the People's Republic of China will provide resources for the space program. *28 - The foreclosure rating in Ohio rises to 34%. The same day, all four Iowa-''class battleships are re-commissioned after BB-61's performance during the Civil War was impressive enough to warrant bringing the class back into service, and even convinced the Navy to commission new classes of battleships. *29 - Obama re-assumes the presidency. His first act is to remove Joe Biden from office for making the situation during the Second Civil War even worse by oppressing the people and trying to make a "Fourth Reich". He is replaced by Hilary Clinton, the first female vice president and the first former First Lady to hold the office. Biden is imprisoned as a war criminal at Guantanamo Bay. *30 - Military presence is increased in Washington D.C. and surrounding areas after the FPCON level goes to BRAVO. The same day, the four Iowa-class battleships are sent to drydock for refit and modernization, which includes a nuclear reactor, railguns, and experimental lasers for anti-air purposes. 'July' *1 - O.J. Simpson is denied bail once again during his second appeal. *2 - U.S. soldiers engage several al-Qaeda sleeper cells in Washington D.C.. President Obama and his family are relocated to Columbus, Ohio. *3 - The last al-Qaeda sleeper cell is eradicated. The FPCON level returns to ALPHA. *4 - ADPAHT ('A'merican '''D'efense P'olicy '''A'gainst H'omeland '''T'errorism), also known as Bill HR.96 is introduced in the House of Representatives by Congressman Mike Turner (OH). This bill will require all airport terminal officials and personnel to check anyone entering or exiting airplanes and airport terminals. Turner added that the passing of this bill will "ensure the peace of mind of the American people". In reality, though, it only serves to further anger Americans already fed up with the TSA violating their personal space, often in sexually suggestive ways. *5 - Drug Cartels in Mexico unite and become known as the Grande Cartel. *6 - Obama sends in Army troops into the Mexican Border in response of the formation of the Grande Cartel. *7 - The Grande Cartel begins taking over small cities and fighting the Mexican Army in Northern Mexico with Ciudad Juarez, Mexico as their base of operations. *8 - President Obama authorizes the use of drone strikes, similar to the ones used in Afghanistan and Iraq, to combat the Grande Cartel. These air strikes proved well in combating the Taliban and Al-Qaeda, and many in the Joint Chiefs of Staff agree to the use of drones. *9 - U.S. and Mexican soldiers invade Ciudad Juarez in an attempt to fragment the Grande Cartel. The invasion goes successful, as many of the cartel's members are killed, including a "second lieutenant" of sorts by the name of Adelmo Cedonia. On the same day, Amtrak is privatized. The entire rail fanning community explodes in cheers, and Amtrak trains nationwide are all stopped minutes after the announcement is made, as impromptu celebrations break out amongst rail fans, crews, and passengers. *10 - Mexican soldiers begin their search for Edgardo Maximiano, the apparent leader of the Grande Cartel. *11 - Edgardo Maximiano is spotted near the Rio Grande river. Mexican soldiers begin to occupy the area in search of the drug lord. *12 - Operation Afghani Twilight begins. *13 - Construction of Freedom Tower continues. As of July 13, the tower's steel has risen to the 105th floor, concrete flooring is on the 95th floor, and glass panels have reached the 76th floor. *14 - Mexican soldiers spot Edgardo Maximiano in a safe house about a mile away from the Rio Grande river, guarded by hundreds of heavily armed Grande Cartel members. A firefight ensues between the two factions. *15 - Mexican President Felipe Calderon announces a bill that will repair the infrastructure and economy of Mexico after the years Mexico has suffered since the Drug War. *16 - After two days of fighting, Mexican soldiers successfully capture Edgardo's safe house; but to their dismay, Edgardo has escaped and is nowhere to be found. *17 - Edgardo Maximiano is added to the FBI's ten most wanted list. *18 - Half of Ciudad Juarez is liberated from U.S troops as Grande Cartel members continue to put up a lot of resistance. *19 - Grande Cartel members place a car bomb in downtown El Paso, killing 97 people and injuring at least 300. *20 - U.S. soldiers find Taliban leader Mohammed Omar hiding in a the Pashtun tribal region in Afghanistan. *21 - All of Ciudad Juarez is liberated from U.S troops, many of the surviving Grande Cartels members flee the city, and into the countryside. The citizens, after living in fear and horror of the continuous battle, celebrate as American soldiers advance down the main street, and into the country side to continue the fight. *22 - Grande Cartel soldiers place a bomb on the port of entry in San Diego; over 34 civilians die within. *23 - Mexican soldiers once again fail to capture or kill Edgardo Maximiano after being spotted near the border of Chihuahua and after a small firefight ensued between Edgardo's guards and Mexican soldiers. *24 - Mexico allows the U.S. to search for Edgardo Maximiano while they focus on fighting Grande Cartel foot soldiers. *25 - The Grande Cartel announces Puerto Penasco as their main base of operations with thousands of heavily armed foot soldiers, and with Manuel Pelayo as acting leader until Edgardo safely arrives. *26 - Manuel Pelayo orders the invasion of San Diego, California. *27 - A large fight occurs between the Grande Cartel and the San Diego Police Department. *28 - Cartel foot soldiers overrun armed authorities and begin their initial invasions, killing many civilians and leveling Old Town, as well as overrunning the San Diego Zoo, SeaWorld, and Petco Park, all of which are also destroyed. The Carnival Pride cruise ship is also hijacked, its occupants killed, and the ship sunk. There are even reports of teenage girls being raped. All San Diego can do is wait for the military to arrive for help. *29 - The Battle of San Diego begins as the U.S. military comes in and fight foot soldiers. Into the afternoon, the fighting devolves into house-to-house skirmishes, and, quite bizarrely, homemade Grande Cartel tanks clash with American tanks. Mexican naval ships hijacked by the Grande Cartel come face-to-face with the USS Iowa, fresh out of drydock, and meet a grisly end at her new railguns. Thus, the railgun technology is proven. *30 - The U.S. easily overpowers the Cartel foot soldiers and invade Tijuana. Meanwhile, President Obama orders the evacuation of all U.S. towns that border Mexico in the event the Grande Cartel decides to attack another city. Meanwhile, Carnival Cruises declares the Pride a "total loss", and begins tendering contracts for salvage and scrap *31 - The U.S. government declares the Grande Cartel a terrorist group after their initial invasion of San Diego. Edgardo Maximiano states that "the invasion of San Diego was a lesson to the U.S., who continue to meddle in situations that don't concern them". The public, quite surprisingly, demands the use of nuclear weapons against the Grande Cartel to "make them suffer", but the government resists calls to use such weaponry due to potential international repercussions and the possibility of causing jumpy Russian and Chinese military officers starting World War III on a false alarm. 'August' *1 - U.S. and Mexican soldiers invade Puerto Penasco. The invasion is successful as U.S. soldiers manage to find and kill Manuel Pelayo. *2 - With the help of the FBI, Mexican forces find Edgardo Maximiano in Morroro Redondo. He commits suicide before the soldiers reach him. *3 - The Grande Cartel is disbanded, greatly turning the tables in the Mexican Drug War. *4 - The American Defense Policy Against Homeland Terrorism is signed into law by President Obama, replacing the Patriot Act. ADPAHT (ad-pot) is considered much better than the Patriot Act, since it doesn't violate the Constitutional rights in the name of stopping terrorism, and also doesn't allow power-hungry officials to detain anyone they suspect of being a terrorist, but are actually doing so out of racial or religious bigotry. The bill also illegalizes racial profiling, which the NAACP considers to be a major victory. *5 - President Calderon announces the government's plan to help rebuild Mexico's infrastructure and economy. This is met with mixed reception from Mexican as well as U.S. officials. *6 - Mexican forces begin to sweep around the country to eliminate the remaining Grande Cartel foot soldiers and drug lords. *7 - The People's Republic of China begins pressuring the U.S. to pay off its debt which has skyrocketed to 57 trillion dollars. The United States, though, responds that its debt should be the least of their problems, citing issues relating to terrorism and corporate corruption. China counters with various empty threats involving invading the West Coast. *8 - Amtrak announces record profits not seen when it was a government organization, mainly due to the absence of an embezzlement scheme aimed at protecting the interests of Congressmen in the automobile and airline industries, sparking a major antitrust case that goes to the Supreme Court, ending with the conspirators being found guilty of attempting to monopolize the transit industry in the favor of the highways and airlines by sabotaging Amtrak internally. The company begins ordering brand-new locomotives and rolling stock to replace its aging equipment, and make badly-needed upgrades to the Northeast Corridor. Electrification of the rail line between San Diego and Seattle begins under the name Northwest Corridor, where it is expected the old NEC equipment will operate until more new cars and locomotives are built. *9 - The unemployment rate in the U.S. reaches 23% with inflation increasing by 30%. People begin worrying that the U.S. will fall into a second depression. *10 - A large oil reserve is discovered in the Bering Strait. *11 - General Motors declares bankruptcy, the U.S. government bails them out again for the second time since 2009. *12 - Amtrak reactivates old F40PH locomotives, starts building new ones to replace the locomotives sold or scrapped (using EMD plans) and begins a project to make their horns sound more pleasant. They also begin a campaign advocating against quiet zones, stating that such zones were established because residents along rail lines care more about their own selfish vanity than safety. Many communities along Amtrak routes threaten to block trains for trying to ruin their peace and quiet, but these protests never materialize. *13 - Nintendo announces a new Legend of Zelda TV series to premiere on Cartoon Network in Fall 2013. *14 - Toyota recalls the Camry and Tundra models of 2012. The recalls of these vehicles result in the decrease in sales in Toyota dealerships across the United States. Many people feel that the quality of Toyota has fallen below expectations, and that Ford, GMC, Hyundai, or Dodge are the only reliable vehicles. *15 - The Fourth Taiwan Strait Crisis occurs when Chinese warships come dangerously close to Taiwanese harbors and ports in the Taiwan Strait. *16 - A gunfight occurs between gang members and police officers in Los Angeles, California. All of the gang members are killed. *17 - Details on the new Legend of Zelda TV series are released, including the plot, main characters, and antagonists, as well as renders of the character designs. The presentation is met with extreme praise from fans who find the series to be superior to the ill-fated 13-episode cartoon of 1989. *21 - Taiwanese Navy ships reach the Taiwan Strait to confront China's navy. *22 - Tension in the Taiwan Strait Crisis rises when a China warship refuses to allow a Taiwanese cargo ship into its own harbor. *24 - Mexico announces that all Grande cartel foot soldiers have been eliminated and have begun its reconstruction process. On that same day, the value of the Mexican Peso increases. *25 - After a week of waiting, the U.S. finally responds to the Taiwan Strait Crisis when they begin placing defenses and troops on Taiwan's ports and harbors. *26- The U.S.S. Nimitz arrives in the Taiwan Strait and becomes the capital ship for the Taiwanese fleet. *27 - The U.S. demands that China leave the Taiwan Strait with Secretary of State John Boehner stating "We will defend Taiwan at all costs." *27 - The Summer Olympic Games in London kick off one month late (due to the Second American Civil War) to a tremendous start with a fantastic opening ceremony. Fear of a terrorist strike after the war in Iran are put to the ground as the Games continue on without incident - the British Army and the SAS remain on high alert, however. *29 - Bethseda Softworks announces that Fallout V: New York will be released in the Summer of 2013. *31 - Chinese warships leave the Taiwan Strait. President Ma Ying-jeou does not comment on the situation, leaving other nations wondering why the Chinese warships entered the Strait. However, President Obama states that "another war has been averted thanks to the diplomatic efforts of the United States and NATO". 'September' *1 - The American Isolationist Movement (AIM) is formed, stating that the United States should not get involved in foreign affairs due to the risk of war or economic stress. Political commentators compare the group to the Wilson administration. *2 - Over 250,000 jobs are produced for Americans as U.S. ships are sent to the Bering Strait to mine oil. *3 - Freedom Tower is at 75% complete, and is expected to be finished as of December 2012. *4 - AIM gains momentum and organizes a protest march on Washington D.C. Its leader, Joseph Allen, announces plans to form a political party of the same name. *5 - George H. W. Bush, former President of the United States and father of George W. Bush, dies of a heart attack at the age of 88. His funeral was attended by many government and military officials, including President Obama, Bill Clinton, Nancy Pelosi and Dick Cheney. *6 - North Korea conducts its third nuclear test. *7 - 145,000 more jobs are created for the United States as the oil reserve in the Bering Strait continues to be mined by both Russia and the U.S.. *9 - The United States and South Korea are put on WATCHCON 2 due to the recent nuclear test conducted by North Korea. *11 - Another border clash between South Korean and North Korean forces occur, resulting in the death of 10 South Korean and 12 North Korean soldiers. *11 - Thousands of Americans remember those who died on the events of September 11th, 2001, where two planes were hijacked and crashed into the Twin Towers. This is the eleventh anniversary of the catastrophe. *12 - The United States begin construction of a WMD that uses high-energy ionized gas. *13 - Julian Assange is found guilty of illegally obtaining and distributing government documents and is sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole in a high security installation in Dallas, Texas. *14 - 50,000 jobs are created throughout Mexico overnight in order to begin the repairs of its infrastructure. *15 - North Korea completes the Bae satellite and announces that it will be launched in the coming months. *16 - Ayman al-Zawahiri, the leader of al Qaeda, is found and captured in Turbat, Pakistan in a dawn raid not unlike the one that took out Osama bin Laden. *17 - U.S. soldiers begin to crack down on al Qaeda controlled areas, capturing more al-Qaeda members and dealing significant damage to the terror group. *18 - The uprising in Syria is officially labeled a civil war. *19 - Construction of the first NATO base in Israel begins. *20 - Georgia is inducted into NATO. *23 - Avatar 2 is announced by James Cameron, the creator of the first Avatar movie. *25 - US troops in Afghanistan discover a crude nuclear device in an abandoned truck in the centre of the Afghan capital Kabul - all high-profile personnel and a good majority of civilians are evacuated from the city whilst the bomb is defused. *25 - Cities across the world are put on high alert after the Kabul nuclear discovery. *30 - Shimon Peres, the Israeli president, arrives at McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas to watch the testing of a bunker buster missile. *30 - It is revealed by the US Army that the nuclear bomb found in Kabul was built in Iran, and would never have detonated due to incomplete parts and low-grade uranium. *30 - The 30,000 lb. bunker buster is tested at the Nevada Test Range, and shocked both President Obama and Israeli president Shimon Peres, who were in attendance. 'October' *1 - Casey Anthony is arrested for attempted battery in Tampa, Florida. *2 - Israel conducts their third military drill of the year. *3 - 'November' *1 - The 30,000 lb. bunker buster, nicknamed the "IM-12 Phantom", is put into use by the U.S. and Israeli military against the Taliban. *2 - The IM-12 Phantom levels two Taliban strongholds in the Afghan Tora Bora mountains. *3 - The Keystone Bill is passed by the US Congress and the Canadian Parliament, and the construction of the Keystone Pipeline from Canada to New Orleans begins. Union Pacific and BNSF react negatively to the news, stating their oil trains are more flexible than the pipeline. *4 - Three more Taliban strongholds are destroyed by the IM-13 Phantom, and this deadly weapon has put concern among Russia's and China's top military advisors. *6 - Mitt Romney wins the United States presidential election, taking 63% of the vote with Wisconsin Congressman Paul Ryan as his running mate. He carries 31 states to Obama's 19. *7 - Former CBS anchor Dan Rather lands himself in another controversy after stating that Barack Obama "deserved to lose." *8 - More rockets are fired from the Gaza Strip into Israel, leading to increased tensions with the Arab neighbors. *9 - Apple Inc. proudly announces that they have become the first trillion dollar company. *10 - Argentinean fighter jets breach the airspace of the Falkland Islands and fly over the capital of Port Stanley. The move is condemned by the UN Security Council as 'unwanted and aggressive military action'. *11 - Iran agrees to suspend the progress of its nuclear energy program until further notice. *12 - Great Britain moves the HMS Invincible from the UK to the Falkland Islands to protect the territory from the Argentinians. *13 - A series of leaks in the U.S. national security continue to surface, with the FBI turning its sights on individuals closer to the White House. *14 - Argentinean President Cristina de Fernandez makes a speech to thousands in Buenos Aires in which she declares that 'Las Malvinas will become a part of the Argentine Republic by the year 2020!" *17- A car bomb is detonated in Port Stanley, killing 25 civilians and 12 law officers. *18 - The British House of Commons authorise the Prime Minister to sign a declaration of war against Argentina after the car bombing. *21- In an effort to regain power, Syrian troops take over a NATO base in Turkish territory. Shortly after capturing the base, Syria uses the IM-12 Phantom against rebels, squashing the rebellion almost overnight, *22 - Israel and Turkey start sending troops the the NATO base, in an effort to recapture it. The U.S is put to DEFCON 3. *23 - Syria launches another Phantom missile at Tel Aviv, killing approximately 1,575 people. Israel issues a declaration of war against Syria. *24 - Due to their close relationship with Israel, the United States immediately sends its forces to Israel for relief efforts and Syria to engage hostile forces. *26 - Britain creates the Scorcher missile, and tests it at Camp Bastion in Afghanistan. It is immediately put into use in the Second Falklands War. *27 - Battle of the Falklands - British and Argentinean fighter jets clash over Port Stanley. By the end of the battle the RAF have air supremacy, having downed a significant percentage of the Argentinean planes with minimal losses. *29 - Truck bombs rock central London - 82 civilians and 4 policemen die as a truck bomb explodes outside the gates of Downing Street, followed by a second one minutes later outside a conference hall where Prime Minister David Cameron was addressing a crowd. The PM is injured but is rushed away. A third truck bomb is stopped outside the Ministry of Defence, with many sources attributing the attacks to Argentina. 'December' *1 - UK Prime Minister David Cameron publicly accuses Argentina of planning and executing the truck bombs of the previous day - he vows to "push the Argentinians out of the Falklands, man by man, and woman by woman". His approval rating soars to 65%. *1 - Queen Elizabeth II addresses the British people in a rare television speech, in which she laments the 'sad and destructive' events of the previous day, and states that she believes the United Kingdom will 'emerge from this crisis stronger and more united than before, as we did on 7/7". *2 - An activist group known as the Arab-American League (AAL) surfaces. The group protests the removal of God from the United States Constitution as well as the government in exchange for the implementation of Arabic religious teachings. *4 - "Ethan's Law" is passed by the U.S. Congress. This law would require Children's Services agents to do background checks on parents and inspect their homes before a child's custody is determined. *5 - Whilst France and the United States throw their political support behind the United Kingdom during the Falklands Crisis, China and Russia remain uncharacteristically quiet - the UN Security Council is divided, as day by day brings more naval battles and shoot-outs. *5 - At UK Prime Minister's Questions, Opposition Leader Ed Miliband causes controversy when he says that "Even though I am optimistic, Britain should be prepared to lose these islands". MPs on both sides of the Commons Chamber begin calling for his resignation. *6 - Russia and China jointly declare neutrality, saying in a joint statement that they "do not wish for bloodshed, but wish for negotiations to a peaceful end of confrontation. War benefits no-one". This comes as a surprise, given the nations' history of aggressive stances. *7 - British troops fighting in the Falklands secure Port Stanley and begin the task of pushing the Argentinian troops back to the mainland. Cameron's approval rating hits 70%, whilst Miliband's plummets to 17%. *8 - Leader of the Opposition Ed Miliband resigns from his position and a frantic race for the leadership of the Labour party ensues between his shadow Home Secretary Yvette Cooper, his shadow Justice Secretary Sadiq Khan and former Foreign Secretary (and Ed's brother) David Miliband. Miliband wins the leadership. *13 - President-elect Romney makes a speech in Atlanta, Georgia, where he states that "throughout the war and bloodshed of this year, as soldiers fight from Iran to the Falklands, there has been a distinct lack of hope in America. My presidency will change that. I will work to restore the hope; restore the America that fought two world wars and weathered a depression and emerged still hopeful." *14 - Argentinian troops retreat from the Falklands. As the British celebrate victory, a nuclear device detonates in Manchester, causing unprecedented death and destruction. The attack is traced back to Argentinian Special Forces. Following the attack, Cameron promises to "destroy Argentina and their way of life". *15 - The United States declares war on Argentina in direct response to the Manchester Nuclear Attack, and the DEFCON level is put at 3. *16 - A joint US-UK attack on Argentina begins. The same day, Vladimir Putin declares President Fernadenz "this century's Adolf Hitler" and promises the annihilation of anyone who uses nuclear weaponry in such a cowardly way. *17 - The US Air Force begins bombing military bases in Argentina, while the Navy begins a massive Tomahawk bombardment on Buenos Aires. *18 - Long-range Argentinian bombers carry out several bombings of Los Angeles, killing 7,000 civilians and destroying the US Bank Tower in a kamikaze attack. Argentina follows up with a threat of "nuclear annihilation of brown-nosing Americans". This confirms that Argentina has a nuclear stockpile on hand, and is aiming them at the US. Russia counters with a threat of nuclear war on Argentina. This show of solidarity sees a thaw in relations between Washington and Moscow. *19 - As a result of the Los Angeles attack, the US lowers the DEFCON level to 1 for the first time in the system's history. Massive evacuations of population centers begin, and US and Russian nuclear forces are put at the ready. The US-UK bombing campaign in Argentina continues as naval losses mount on both sides. *20 - Evacuations of Buenos Aires begin as the prospect of nuclear war between the US and Argentina continue. China declares support for Argentina, as Chinese nuclear forces are put at the ready. Kim Jong-un is prepared to use the imminent chaos to launch nuclear attacks on Seoul and Tokyo. *21 - As the sun rises, the world holds its breath. Will the doomsday predictions of 12/21/12 come true? The answer: no. Kim Jong-un learns that the US and Argentina are aiming missiles at each other. Not wanting to start the end, he rolls back the missiles he intended to launch at Seoul and Tokyo. Later in the day, US and UK troops find the mobile launchers and silos and seize them, once again preventing a nuclear holocaust. President Fernandez flees Buenos Aires amidst a new Tomahawk bombing campaign, and is captured by SEAL Team Six. The bombing campaign destroys most of the Argentinian government. What government is left immediately sues for peace, something that Obama and Cameron won't give them. Both the American and British people, having been directly attacked, call for the dissolution of Argentina. China's opinion of Argentina also takes a surprising turn, after learning of the Manchester Attack. Russian ships reach Argentina, and begin launching ballistic missiles that have had their nuclear warheads replaced by more conventional high-yield explosive devices. By day's end, Argentina attempts a last-ditch defense, but it is all for naught. Buenos Aires is overrun, and Argentina ceases to exist. The country is divided into two blocs between the US and UK while they try to decide what would be the best course of action for the conquered country. *22 - Thousands of American troops return home from Argentina, and are hailed as heroes. President Fernandez is brought before the international courts. *23 - Puerto Rico is granted statehood. *24 - After much blood, sweat, and tears, the rebuilding of Downtown Oakland is complete. Reconstruction efforts have also restored most of the freeway overpasses, and most have been reopened. Amtrak, Caltrain, and ACE make their new services permanent. *25 - Christmas is celebrated as former Argentinian president Fernandez is found guilty of "trying to cause Doomsday" after she confesses to trying to play the US and Russia against each other to see the Northern Hemisphere destroyed, allowing Argentina to take the Falklands unabated and then invade and annex Brazil. She and many surviving Argentinian government officials who remain loyal to her are sentenced to hanging and firing squad. The trials are called "Second Nuremburg" by many, even though the trials take place in Geneva and not Nuremberg. *26 - Reconstruction efforts following the Second Civil War are mostly complete, and all who were arrested are acquitted and compensated. Harry Reid and several other senators and congressmen are sentenced to death by a military tribunal as war criminals, while many other get life without parole, also as war criminals. Many applaud the move, especially those who lost loved ones during the war. *27 - Nintendo releases the first trailer for the new Legend of Zelda TV series. The voice cast is also revealed, featuring Bryce Papenbrook as Link, Caitlin Glass as a new character named Solo (Link's long-lost twin sister whom he will be reunited with in the pilot), Kari Wahlgren as Zelda, Stephanie Sheh as Saria, and James Earl Jones as Ganondorf. Other voices include Jason Marsden as Mido, Tim Curry as Ghirahim, Robin Williams as Navi, Luci Christian as Malon, Kevin Michael Richardson as Darunia, Christopher Lee as the Great Deku Tree, Gilbert Gottfried as Skull Kid, and Jeremy Irons as Vaati. The series will take place shortly after Majora's Mask, and the protagonists will be portrayed as ten-year-olds initially. *28 - UK PM David Cameron gives the order to abandon Manchester and declares it lost. *29 - Former Argentinian president Fernandez is executed by firing squad. *30 - Toho releases behind-the-scenes video of the new Godzilla film in pre-production, showing a new design for Godzilla, and revealing that Anguirus, Rodan, Varan, Mechagodzilla, and King Ghidorah will also be in the movie. Godzilla fans around the world rejoice the news and start making preparations for the movie. *31 - As the new year looms, the world reflects on what is now known as the craziest year since 1968. 2013 'January' *1 - The new year is celebrated as Mitt Romney makes a major speech in New York. He announces that his first act as president will be to scrap the US Space Policy (including Orion and the Space Launch System) in favor of a 21st Century update of Apollo, citing "decreased risk and cost control", as well as to refocus the manned space program's goal to the moon, not an asteroid. * 2 - Russia begins saber-rattling with the United States, moving ballistic missiles to the border with Poland. * 3 - Reconstruction of Launch Complex 39 at Kennedy Space Center in Florida begins to accommodate the Saturn launch vehicles for the revived Apollo program. * 5 - Congress unanimously votes to annex Southern Argentina, creating a 52nd state retaining the name Argentina. The move is met with some scrutiny, as many believe the United States is lapsing back into the Imperialism of the late 19th century. Others welcome the move, saying the addition will strengthen the US economy. * 6 - Northern Argentina is ceded by the UK to Brazil. * 7 - The demolition of the Space Shuttle-era infrastructure begins at LC-39A. Only the infrastructure used for the sound suppression water system will be retained. The same day, one of the Mobile Launchers begins having a Saturn V launch tower re-erected, and the access arm on display in the Rocket Garden is removed for re-installation, replaced by a Space Shuttle access arm. * 8 - Russia withdraws its ballistic missiles from the Polish border after Polish bombers buzz the launch site. * 10 - The first components for Exploration Flight Test-1, which will test the new updates made to Apollo and the Saturn V, are delivered to Kennedy Space Center amidst massive cheering crowds highly anticipating the return of the legendary Apollo. * 11 - CEC Entertainment Inc. announces that it will split into two companies: Chuck E. Cheese Inc., and ShowBiz Pizza Inc. The company cited financial difficulties as the reason. * 12 - Violent protests occur in Bucharest, Romania, as two-day-old demonstrations continue against President Traian Băsescu's economic austerity measures. Clashes are reported in numerous Romanian cities between protesters and law enforcement officers. * 13 - NASA signs contracts with Boeing, Northrop Grumman, and Chrysler for Apollo hardware, including Command/Service Modules, Lunar Modules, Saturn V rockets, and Saturn IB rockets. Category:Brave New World Category:Thw Category:Timeline Category:Society 2012